


Flowers In My Hair (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Series: Turning From Praise [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sait depuis un moment qu'il veut coucher avec Louis, et rien de mieux pour dire que 'ce soir sera le soir' qu'une bonne tasse de thé et une grande quantité de fleurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In My Hair (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers In My Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785558) by [capriciouslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouslouis/pseuds/capriciouslouis). 



> / ! \ L'OS se passe avant le dernier chapitre de la fiction (Turning From Praise)

Harry savait depuis un moment qu'il voulait coucher avec Louis, et il avait cru depuis moins longtemps que Louis le voulait également, sauf qu'il n'en était sûr qu'à quatre-vingt pour-cent. Cependant, Louis était adorable et il avait tendance à rougir lorsque Harry disait quelque chose de trop explicite (c'était beau, cette fleuraison rouge cerise sur ses joues) et même s'il était louablement enthousiaste une fois que les choses se passaient, il était en règle général toujours un peu timide à initier quoi que ce soit lui-même. Par conséquent, Harry pensait qu'il allait devoir faire le boulot.

Il avait trois avantages : le premier était qu'il possédait la capacité de charmer n'importe qui, à condition qu'ils soient prêts à oublier son apparence 'terrifiante' et arrêtent de croire que son sourire joyeux était un prélude pour les poignarder dans le dos. Le deuxième était qu'il avait des parents très compréhensibles, qui lui faisaient implicitement confiance lorsqu'il leur demandait de déguerpir de la maison pendant une journée (et une nuit) – peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas assez d'amis à inviter pour pouvoir s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse une fête de sauvage, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute promettre à Louis qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus. Le troisième était que son meilleur ami travaillait chez un fleuriste.

 

~*~

 

Ça lui avait toujours paru drôle que Zayn, qui, comme lui, portait de l'eyeliner, des vêtements noirs, avait toujours des colliers aussi épais qu'une chaîne de vélo autour du cou, se promenait avec de lourdes bottes noirs, portait des clous qui lui donnaient l'air d'un porc-épic couvert d'argent, fumait et écoutait Chiodos, travaillait dans une boutique vendant des fleurs.

Quand il avait commencé ce boulot, Harry n'avait cessé de le taquiner pendant des mois. C'était seulement une plaisanterie, évidement, jamais plus qu'une blague partagée entre des amis, mais il avait toujours trouvé ça amusant la façon dont ça énervait facilement Zayn. Il quittait la boutique avec des pétales de fleur fanées éparpillées dans ses cheveux noirs, sentant une odeur fleurie et douce, et Harry finissait par danser autour de lui comme une ballerine, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il était une mignonne petite fille qui faisait des compositions florales. Zayn soufflait, pouffait et partait dans un mouvement d'humeur, les liens en métal et les chaînes sur sa veste en cuir tintant, et Harry rigolait parce que c'était drôle et qu'il était un marchand de blague, sachant exactement comment pousser Zayn à bout. 

Mais récemment, il s'était rendu compte que le boulot de Zayn lui donnait un excellent avantage ; il avait toujours une abondance de fleurs à disposition, et si jamais il avait contrarié quelqu'un, c'était une superbe façon de se sortir du pétrin. Vous avez crié sur votre mère ? Offrez-lui un bouquet. Vous avez énervé quelqu'un avec qui vous sortez ? Apportez-lui des roses. 

Zayn avait dernièrement pris l'habitude d'offrir une fleur par jour à Niall. Parfois il la tendait simplement au blond avec un tortillement maladroit des pieds et un toussotement ; d'autres fois, il la coinçait dans les cheveux de Niall, juste derrière son oreille, ou dans sa boutonnière. Ils avaient toujours différentes fleurs, aussi – parfois des lys, ou des chrysanthèmes, ou des roses, ou des boutures de fleurs obscures dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Différentes couleurs, aussi ; rouge sang, orange coucher de soleil, bleu saphir, violet royal, et tellement de verts différents : jade, émeraude, vert pomme, vert comme l'herbe, vert comme les algues.

Niall semblait aimer ça ; Harry avait été dans sa chambre il y avait moins d'une semaine pour découvrir chaque surface jonché de fleurs fanés, dont le blond avait été trop sentimental pour se débarrasser. Harry n'avait toujours pas oublié cette fois où Zayn avait quitté la boutique avec les bras plein de fleurs et les avait dispersées partout sur Niall ; des pétales dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, le couvrant de touches de couleur comme un artiste fou s'éclabousserait de la peinture dessus, apportant de la brillance à ses vêtements gris et noirs. Ils s'étaient faits un câlin, leurs lèvres s'étaient timidement effleurées et ça avait tellement fait sourire Harry que sa poitrine s'était serré en les voyant – le couple heureux. Il voulait ça, avec Louis. Après tout, ils avaient traversé assez de souffrance pour mériter un peu de bonheur comme dans les contes de fées.

Dans ces conditions, il avait fait un effort considérable pour arrêter de taquiner Zayn à propos de la boutique. Il devait le caresser dans le sens du poil, après tout, alors il n'avait pas fait de plaisanteries et de moqueries de toute sorte depuis une semaine, se forçant à retenir ses blagues. Il avait gaspillé de nombreux jeux de mots de cette façon, c'était tellement dommage. Mais il supposait que ça en vaudrait la peine, à la fin.

Il prenait ce qu'il considérait comme une pause bien méritée. Louis était à la boulangerie, travaillant, et l'idée apporta un sourire sur le visage de Harry, imaginant une trainée de farine sur sa joue, ses cheveux coincés sous l'un de ces moches chapeaux qu'il détestait tant, les joues légèrement rouges à cause de la chaleur, sa langue sortie avec concentration alors qu'il essayait d'organiser les petits pains dans un arrangement plaisant pour les yeux. Il avait l'œil pour ce genre de chose. Harry et Zayn étaient à l'aire de jeux, profitant d'un peu de temps libre et calme sans leurs petits-amis. C'était sympa d'avoir un peu de temps seulement entre amis, de peur que leurs relations deviennent étouffantes. C'était en partie pour ça que Zayn et Niall avait rompu la première fois.

Bref, ils étaient assis tous les deux alors que la nuit tombait, se balançant et ne disant pas grand-chose, la lumière du soleil diminuant se reflétant dans leurs bijoux et piercings et envoyant des scintillements argentés dans l'air, ainsi les curieux aurait presque pu penser qu'ils brillaient comme des paillettes. Harry avait honnêtement essayé de trouver une façon subtile d'amener la conversation, mais il n'avait pas de boulot lui permettant de lancer le sujet du travail, et il n'avait simplement pas d'idée sur comment démarrer. Alors, il abandonna la subtilité et aborda le sujet du fleuriste avec une tentative de nonchalance qui fut presque ridicule.

« Alors... comment ça se passe à la boutique ? » demanda-t-il, fixant les arbres et essayant d'avoir l'air blasé.

Zayn, qui était en train de fumer, expira une épaisse fumée, la brume nicotine s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres auparavant pincées. Il lança un regard noir à Harry. « Oh, je  _trouvais_  que t'avais été bien calme à ce sujet ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas déversé de merde au sujet de moi et la boutique depuis une  _éternité_. Vas-y alors, ris un bon coup. Je suis un grand garçon, j'peux le supporter. »

« Non, non, je suis sérieux ! » protesta Harry, « je suis vraiment intéressé. »

Fronçant suspicieusement des sourcils, Zayn prit une autre grosse taffe de sa cigarette. « C'est bien... je suppose... »

Harry acquiesça, dodelinant de la tête. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait à peu près tué la conversation, il reprit. « Euh. Vous avez des fleurs... sympas, en ce moment ? »

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Zayn, haussant ses sourcils. Il avait récemment fait un piercing à l'arcade, et Harry jurait que même l'anneau s'y trouvant semblait suspicieux. « Allez, pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu ? »

« Rien, je – » Zayn lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour des conneries, alors Harry soupira et abandonna. « J'veux des fleurs. »

Les sourcils, percé et non percé, de Zayn s'haussèrent tellement haut qu'ils disparurent presque dans ses cheveux. Il teint sa mèche blonde et l'anneau argent à son sourcils remonta tellement rapidement qu'il ressembla à une étoile filante disparaissant dans la nuit. «  _Des fleurs_  ?  _Toi_  ? Pour quoi ? »

Eh bien, Harry avait une image à maintenir ; même s'il était honteusement sentimental et romantique parfois, il se fichait que  _tout le monde_  le sache. Louis le taquinait à ce propos, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était juste un truc – un truc mignon de petit-ami. Mais si Zayn et Niall commençaient à le charrier à ce sujet, ça serait juste humiliant.

«  _I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_ , » chanta-t-il, ramassant une couronne de marguerites molle et abandonnée sur le sentier à côté de lui, laissée par un enfant qui avait joué ici plus tôt (logique), et la posant au sommet de ses boucles.  
(ndlt : Je voudrais être un punk rocker avec des fleurs dans mes cheveux)

Il s'attendit à ce que Zayn roule ses yeux couleur café et lui dise qu'il était une honte pour les punk rocker, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait tenu la main de Harry pendant qu'il se faisait tatoué des ailes dans le dos avec des paroles de Little Mix élégamment calligraphié en dessous. Mais Zayn était perspicace aujourd'hui, ne laissant pas ça passer. La fin de sa cigarette rayonnait d'un orange vif dans les braises mourantes du soleil qui se couchait derrière eux, et il la jeta sur le sol et posa son pied dessus pour l'écraser sous sa botte. Il ruina l'image impressionnante en ramassant rapidement le mégot et en le jetant dans la poubelle à côté de la balançoire. Il lança à Harry un regard voulant dire ' _Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de punk rock à polluer_ ', mais ensuite il revint rapidement à son examen approfondi, regardant d'haut en bas Harry avec une intensité déconcertante.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Pour quoi veux-tu  _réellement_  des fleurs ? »

Harry soupira, s'affaissant légèrement alors qu'il voûtait son dos, se refermant de façon protectrice sur lui-même comme un hérisson, traînant des pieds avec embarras. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, il n'avait pas honte de ça, pas vraiment, mais il avait l'impression de s'exposer, comme si son petit spectacle de fausse bravade, même devant ses amis, était une forme d'eyeliner. C'était étrange et troublant d'enlever son masque devant quelqu'un d'autre que Louis. 

Il savait que Louis ne penserait pas que c'était bizarre. Cette chose qu'il avait prévu, c'était quelque chose de beau et romantique, qui était destinée à faire sourire Louis. C'était l'image de ce sourire, celui qui faisait apparaître les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, un petit peu incrédule, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il méritait d'avoir autant d'attention, cette petite rougeur de bonheur sur chacune de ses joues qui donnait envie à Harry de l'embrasser délicatement, doucement, comme une poupée. C'était l'image de ce sourire et le fait de savoir que ses actions en seraient la cause qui le fit se redresser, prenant une profonde respiration, se disant qu'il était Harry foutu Styles et il pouvait faire des trucs foutrement romantique pour son petit-ami s'il en avait foutrement envie, et que tout le monde aille se faire foutre – insérer le mot foutre dans un monologue interne vous donnait toujours beaucoup plus de confiance, peu importe ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire. 

Il avait toujours fermement cru en lui-même, c'était tout l'intérêt derrière ses tatouages, ses vêtements sombres et ses piercings, pas pour refléter une obscurité intérieure ou pour avoir l'air d'un vampire en herbe ou parce que ça lui donnait l'air intimidant, mais parce qu'il aimait ça, et il n'aurait pas dû avoir honte d'une partie de lui, surtout une partie aussi merveilleuse. Tout ce dans quoi Louis était impliqué était incroyable, comme si quelque chose était enroulé autour de son corps comme des ronces autour d'un mur de briques : impossible à retirer sans la destruction du mur même. Louis était une partie de lui à présent, cette partie de lui, la partie timide, presque peureuse, et il n'avait aucune raison d'être autre chose que fier de ça.

« Je veux coucher avec Louis, » soupira-t-il, « et j'essaie de rendre ça spécial. Tu vois. Romantique. » Ses joues brûlèrent, comme si quelqu'un avait mis le feu à son visage, peu importe avec quelle sévérité il se disait qu'il n'y avait rien d'embarrassant à ce sujet.

Les yeux de Zayn s'adoucirent immédiatement, fondant en du chocolat liquide comme Bambi, mais il garda sa bouche sous contrôle avec un petit sourire en coin. « Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je pensais que tu étais du genre à être en dessous ? Ne devrait- _il_  pas essayer de  _te_  séduire ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « J'pensais peut-être dominer, la première fois. Tu vois, puisque c'est sa première fois, et tout. »

« T'as déjà dominé avant ? »

« Non, mais je suis sûr que je relèverai ça. »

Zayn semblait de plus en plus amusé chaque seconde. « T'as déjà doigté quelqu'un ? »

« Seulement moi-même. »

« T'étais bon au moins ? »

« Je le pensais à ce moment-là, mais j'étais célibataire et excité depuis un moment, et j'suppose que tout est bon quand tu t'es pas branler pendant presque deux mois. »

Zayn ricana. « Vrai. » Se penchant vivement en avant, il dit, « Tu vois, ce que tu dois faire, c'est essayer d'y aller assez profondément, et de faire glisser sur la prostate bien lentement, comme ça, hein ? » - puis il procéda à une démonstration, courbant de façon obscène ses doigts dans l'air. 

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Harry dut s'assoir et écouter son ami lui expliquer ardemment les rouages d'une bonne préparation ; une expérience mortifiante et légèrement traumatisante. Tout au long, Harry resta misérablement assis en souhaitant être quelque part d'autre et pensant qu'il avait véritablement voulu avoir une conversation parfaitement innocente sur les fleurs. Finalement, lorsque le soleil plongea si bas dans le ciel qu'il était à peine visible et que le crépuscule se drapait comme un manteau sur la cime des arbres, Zayn s'arrêta avec un sourire, faisant enfin attention à l'expression de torture sur le visage de Harry.

« D'accord, d'accord. Fais-moi savoir quelles fleurs tu veux, je les mettrai de côté pour toi, d'accord ? » Harry s'illumina avec un sourire. « Merci, Zayn, » dit-il doucement.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffa les boucles de Harry et délogea la couronne qu'il portait toujours, presque oubliée, et lui dit au revoir.

« Tu devrais en porter plus souvent, en fait, » le taquina-t-il alors qu'il partait, ramassant la couronne de fleurs et la posant dans les mains de Harry, « ça te va bien. »

Les longs doigts de Harry se refermèrent autour et il sourit après que son ami ait reculé, accueillant l'assaut d'idées que ce commentaire apparemment inoffensif avait apporté.

 

~*~

 

Les préparations prirent quelques semaines de plus pour satisfaire le désir de perfection de Harry, et c'était juste de dire que ça arriva enfin, Louis ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il rentra à la maison après une longue journée à la boulangerie, fatigué et avec son dos et ses épaules douloureux d'être resté derrière un comptoir pendant des heures. Des morceaux de pâtes étaient collés sur ses avant-bras comme de la peau morte, s'accrochant aux poils fins de ses bras jusqu'à ses coudes, et il avait des cernes gonflées et sombres sous ses yeux comme des nuages de pluie remplis d'eau. Son tablier avait été abandonné sur la rampe des escaliers et il alla dans la cuisine, y trouvant seulement une tasse de thé qui l'attendait, encore fumante, la couleur d'un digestive biscuit juste à côté. Il y avait également une note de l'écriture rassurante de Harry :  _Bois puis monte en haut. J'ai une surprise pour toi._

Louis sourit, s'assit et but son thé, ses doigts traçant paresseusement les lettres sur la note. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du thé qui semblait défaire les nœuds qu'il pouvait sentir dans ses épaules, la chaleur s'infiltrant à travers lui et le détendant. Il se demanda pourquoi Harry n'avait pas encore fait une apparition, mais encore une fois, Harry pouvait être bizarre au sujet de ses petites surprises. 

Il finit sa boisson chaude, reposa la tasse et mangea son biscuit, puis il s'étira et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Un petit sourire idiot s'étendit sur son visage, l'excitation picotant à travers son corps à l'idée de retrouver l'imbécile en haut ; il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce matin, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ses cheveux ébouriffés, encore plein de sommeil, et avait doucement murmuré un au revoir, le laissant niché dans les draps à l'imprimé zèbre, un œil à peine ouvert pour le regarder partir et la bouche courbée en un petit sourire fatigué. Il lui manquait déjà. Les lignes sombres et rigides de ses bras et son dos tatoués. L'éclat blanc nacré de sa peau de velours. Le rose de sa bouche. Son rire, auquel la bouche de Louis se contractait toujours en réponse, sa voix basse comme du chocolat fondu se déversant sur sa peau douce. 

Attendre plus longtemps pour le voir était physiquement impossible. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Louis se leva d'un bond et courut à l'étage, retirant ses chaussures et les laissant en un tas sur la première marche. S'élançant dans l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, une ruse qu'il avait appris afin de pouvoir se déplacer sans faire du bruit entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée pour pouvoir faire peur à Harry, il prévit de lui faire la peur de sa vie. Illuminé par la jubilation, Louis arriva à l'étage et traversa le couloir, puis il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Harry. 

Elle ressemblait à une forêt tropicale, ou peut-être à un jardin paradisiaque bizarre. Sur chaque surface disponible, il y avait des fleurs ; des bouquets sur le bureau, des ronces et des plantes grimpantes s'enroulaient artistiquement autour des pieds du lit, un bouquet de rose sur ses oreillers, des marguerites flottaient dans un verre d'eau dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait des tulipes sur les chaises et des lys entassés au dessus des vêtements à l'intérieur de l'armoire ouverte, des violettes dans son porte-crayon, des bégonias sur le rebord de la fenêtre et des douzaines d'espèce que Louis ne pouvait même pas nommer s'étalaient comme un feu d'artifice dans des endroits inattendus.

Les couleurs étaient un arc-en-ciel de teintes sauvages, lumineuses, flamboyantes et impossible à ignorer, tout comme Harry lui-même – pas sa façon de s'habiller, mais sa personnalité. Chaque nouvelle fleur captiva l'attention de Louis, attirant son regard, une cacophonie visuelle. Ça aurait dû être ridicule, mais en quelque sorte ça ne l'était pas, parce que ce fouillis de fleurs, toutes entassées dans une pièce, contrastait dans son ensemble, comme un orchestre de rouge, jaune, violet, orange, vert, rose, toutes les couleurs imaginables. Il y avait même des tournesols, énormes et imposants, touchant presque le plafond, enterrés dans des pots et placés stratégiquement partout dans la chambre, comme si Harry avait voulu apporter le soleil lui-même à l'intérieur pour les observer.

L'odeur était presque accablante, de nombreux parfums naturels se mélangeaient en un seul, se noyant chacun afin que le résultat final ne soit juste qu'à quelques nuances d'être écœurant – et dans le centre la pièce, faisant dos à Louis, se trouvait Harry, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un large tee-shirt blanc avec des dates de tournée imprimées dessus, celles d'un groupe qui s'était séparé avant même qu'il naisse, un boxer noir et une couronne de roses roses sur ses boucles qui rappela, à Louis, Jésus et sa couronne d'épines.

Si Harry avait remarqué son approche, il n'en donna aucune indication. Louis avança à pas feutrés dans la pièce et posa ses mains sur la taille de Harry ; l'autre garçon ne recula pas, et Louis s'approcha encore plus pour que leurs corps soient l'un contre l'autre, son torse contre le dos de Harry. Son cœur battant contre l'endroit où se trouvaient les plumes noirs des ailes qui étaient cachées sous le haut de Harry, et il posa son menton pointu sur son épaule. Frottant sa joue soyeuse contre celle de Louis, Harry fit un petit soupir de contentement venant du plus profond de sa poitrine. 

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » murmura Louis.

« Des fleurs. »

« Je peux le voir. Pourquoi as-tu rempli ta chambre de fleurs, Harry ? »

« Pour toi. » Inclinant sa tête en arrière, Harry écarquilla ses yeux maquillés vers Louis, leur vert plus lumineux que les tiges et les feuilles de chacune des plantes présentes autour d'eux, puis il chuchota, « c'est trop ? »

« En quelque sorte, » dit Louis avec un gloussement.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire désabusé. « Zayn a dit que ça l'était, je l'ai ignoré. J'suppose que j'ai l'air un peu ridicule, maintenant, hein ? »

« J'trouve que t'es mignon. »

Rayonnant, Harry enfouit ses boucles contre Louis, essayant d'éviter de lui mettre plein de fleurs dans le visage. « Merci. Bonne journée ? »

« Je suppose. Mais j'suis fatigué, maintenant. »

« Pas  _trop_  fatigué, j'espère, » murmura Harry malicieusement, mais avant que Louis puisse se poser des questions Harry avait parfaitement manœuvré dans ses bras et il se tenait à présent derrière lui, tirant son haut par-dessus sa tête. « Tu veux un message ? J'suis très bon à ça. »

« J'en suis certain –  _oh_. »

Les grandes mains expertes de Harry avaient dénoué ses épaules, flottant sur la peau dorée, puis il appuya juste au bon endroit. Ça fit légèrement mal, pendant un moment, mais ensuite la tension commença à se dissiper, et Louis gémit de soulagement alors que Harry défit les nœuds de ses épaules, massant ses muscles comme on pétrissait de la pâte et libérant tout son stresse. Il était doux mais savait quand être un peu plus ferme avec les nœuds plus tenaces ; le dos de Louis craqua docilement sous son attention et il pouvait sentir la détente se répandre en lui comme s'il se glissait dans un bain chaud, toute raideur le quittant. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, Harry laissa une traînée de légers baisers taquins le long de ses épaules, suçota la peau en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, chuchotant contre les petites mèches de cheveux dans sa nuque.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, » murmura-t-il. « J'avais envie de toi. »

« Oh... oh, mon  _Dieu_. Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé, » grogna Louis, cambrant son dos, «  _Seigneur_ , c'est bon, ne t'arrêtes pas... Mm... »

« Je sais, bébé, je sais. Je voulais te faire du bien. T'es tellement beau aujourd'hui, Louis. T'as bon goût aussi. » Harry commença à sucer avec insistance l'espace où le cou et les épaules de Louis se rencontraient, essayant d'y faire une jolie marque violette. Louis soupira et essaya de tournait sa tête, pour rencontrer sa bouche et l'embrasser. Harry bougea avec lui, refusant d'être délogé.

« Harry, ta mère va bientôt rentrer, on peut pas – »

« Elle rentre pas, » souffla Harry, serrant les épaules de Louis puis continuant de faire courir ses longs doigts dans son dos, sur la peau dorée et douce comme du sable dans le désert, jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. « Elle et Robin. Ils ont réservé un hôtel. Une belle soirée à l'extérieur. Personne d'autre que nous, bébé. Juste nous. »

Le souffle de Louis se coupa légèrement, et Harry retourna à son suçon. Il pouvait sentir Louis bouger dans sa prise et descendit ses mains, les glissant sur sa taille et attrapant ses hanches. Sa bouche était toujours chaude et humide sur la peau de Louis, et ils respiraient tous les deux plus rapidement à présent.

« Tu peux faire  _tout_  ce que tu veux de moi, » chuchota Harry, « et en faisant autant de bruit qu'on veut. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. J'ai envie de toi, Louis. Besoin de toi. Maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'veux... j'veux être en toi. » Les joues de Harry se colorèrent en rouge ; les mots semblaient trop crus pour ce qu'il tentait de transmettre, pas seulement un acte de luxure, de sexe vide, mais de l'amour également. Il ne savait pas comment sa langue pourrait les formuler sans paraître grossier, dégoûtant, comme si Louis était un objet. Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa bouche toujours douce contre la peau chaude de Louis ; il pouvait sentir un battement régulier vrombir sous sa langue et il le mordit légèrement, savourant le goût. « Je veux te faire l'amour, Louis. Tout te donner. C'est tout ce que j'ai à donner. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire 'faire l'amour' ? » demanda Louis avec un gloussement.

Harry ferma ses yeux, rougit un peu plus. « Tais-toi. Peut-être bien. »

« T'es adorable, » murmura Louis, puis il se tourna pour rapprocher Harry de lui.

Ses délicates hanches osseuses se collèrent à la douce courbe de son ventre bronzé, ses doigts s'ancrant dans cette masse de cheveux, comme de la soie couleur chocolat coulant sur le front pâle de Harry et bouclant près de ses joues rougies. Ses lèvres étaient déjà gonflées et roses, avec un scintillement argent, et il était tout en longs membres fins, ses yeux verts comme une poubelle de recyclage, sa bouche couleur framboise, des os élégants et une peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, leur donnant l'air d'être encore plus grand, la bouche ouverte, désespéré et haletant. Louis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche et l'embrasser avidement ; Louis avait le goût du thé froid, de sandwich et des soirées chaudes d'été, et Harry le savoura comme si ses papilles gustatives avaient une limite de temps et c'était une saveur qu'il était sur le point de perde.

Les doigts de Louis plongèrent sous l'ourlet du haut de Harry, lavé à trop haute température, porté et étiré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déformé, doux, presque pelucheux et atteigne ses cuisses. Oh, ces cuisses, fines et blanches comme un rayon de lune, suppliant d'être tenues tellement fort que des bleus fleuriraient, d'être mordu, sucer et embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pleure. Louis voulait avoir un morceau de cuisse, voir l'encre s'éclabousser dessus pour qu'il puisse le vénérer avec le bout de ses doigts, avec sa bouche, mais il ne voulait également pas qu'une tâche sombre vienne ternir la perfection pâle de cette peau immaculée.

Il tira le tee-shirt de Harry par-dessus sa tête, cognant sa couronne de fleur qui se retrouva de travers, et il l'attrapa par les coudes, s'attendant à moitié à ce que ses mains restent collées aux toiles d'araignée y étant tatouées. Les fleurs dans la chambre semblait ternes en comparaison à la rose cramoisi sur son biceps, et les mains de Louis bougèrent jusqu'à son dos et crut presque pouvoir sentir les ailes jaillir des omoplates de Harry – son ange, sur le point de prendre son envol en l'emmenant avec lui. 

Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs gémissements s'élevant dans l'air. Louis avança, faisant reculer Harry vers le lit ; ils tombèrent sur un tas de roses et Harry commença à rire, tirant une poignée de fleurs écrasées de sous lui et les jetant sur le sol. Il en attrapa une entre ses dents, haussa ses sourcils comme s'ils étaient sur le point de danser un tango. Louis prit la tige entre ses propres dents, serra ses lèvres autour et la jeta sur le sol avec un geste de la tête avant de reprendre ses baisers frénétiques. Ses doigts plein d'envie coururent sur le torse de Harry, sur son ventre puis plongèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer. Harry cambra son dos avec un gémissement, donnant un coup de bassin contre la main de Louis.

Tâtonnant pour trouver la petite bouteille qu'il avait mis de côté, il enleva son boxer et le jeta sur le sol, tandis que Louis retirait son jeans comme s'il était en train de l'étouffer, et tout d'un coup, ils furent nus. Leurs peaux, dorée et blanche, collées ensemble ; le sable sur la neige, le désert et l'Arctique, deux égaux contrastant et opposés. Mauvais l'un pour l'autre, au dire de tous, mais ça ne semblait absolument pas mauvais, et Louis gémit et roula des hanches pour plus de friction alors que son sexe touchait la peau de Harry, se frottant contre sa cuisse. 

Harry lubrifia ses doigts puis ses mains furent sur les épaules de Louis, le fixant avec ses pupilles brillant comme des éclaboussures d'huile. Il grogna et les fit tout d'un coup rouler, ainsi Louis se retrouva couché sous lui, puis il se tortilla pour descendre plus bas dans le lit, plongeant sa tête entre les cuisses de Louis et souffla chaudement contre son entrée, faisant frissonner tout son corps.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Le bout de ses doigts taquina les bords de l'anus de Louis puis un doigt pénétra à l'intérieur, étonné par l'étroitesse en premier puis la chaleur. La sensation était bizarre au début pour Louis, mais il s'acclimata rapidement, poussant vivement contre le doigt de Harry pour en avoir plus. Harry répondit à sa requête, un deuxième doigt glissant en lui pour rejoindre le premier – la douleur brûlante fit que Louis mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un geignement. Harry faisait des petits bruits de compassion, attendant qu'il s'ajuste – puis il courba ses deux doigts, frôlant cette petite boules de nerfs et un feu d'artifice explosa dans Louis.

Sa respiration se coupa, les yeux grands ouverts et tout son corps tressaillant – puis il se souvint qu'il pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait, et les vannes s'ouvrirent ; « Harry, Harry, ouais juste là, s'il te plaît, Harry, plus, oh pu –  _putain_  ! » Harry aimait ses sons, l'entendre être si cru, désespéré, hors de contrôle. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, et Louis sanglota et s'empala sur ses doigts. Harry commença à mordiller la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alors que le bout de ses doigts traînait sur la prostate de Louis, s'attardant à cet endroit presque assez longtemps pour le sur-stimuler, le faisant supplier.

Louis était désireux, criant et s'empalant sur les longs doigts de Harry pendant que ce dernier lui murmurait quel bon garçon il était, à quel point il était chaud, étroit et bon, et son impatience à être en lui. Puis, il retira ses doigts et Louis gémit à la perte, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'aligne à son entrée et pénètre en lui. Direct et vite, parce que c'était à la façon dont Louis retirait ses passement, préférant un seul instant de douleur plutôt que plusieurs longues minutes de douleur moins vive. 

Il était grand, assez long pour être capable de regarder Louis dans les yeux en le pénétrant, rencontrer son regard fatigué flou à cause du plaisir, voir ses lèvres maltraitées avec ses dents plantés dedans, ses yeux comme de petits océans en pleine tempête, fous, sombres et passionnés. Sa bouche était ouverte pour laisser échapper de petits gémissements sans fin, ses hanches tressautaient automatiquement en réponse au lent roulement de celles de Harry. Ce dernier l'embrassa ; son torse, ses clavicules, ses joues, sa bouche. Leurs gémissements, halètements et petits bruits suppliant sortaient librement, et Louis ne semblait pas pouvoir les retenir. Harry n'essaya même pas.

Il allait et venait dans Louis sans finesse ; rapide, désordonné, la respiration autant en lambeaux que l'ourlet du haut qu'il avait légèrement déchiré en le retirant. Louis recommença à sangloter des « S'te plaît, s'te plaît, oh s'il te plaît, » et Harry voulut lui dire oui, se pencher sur lui avec cette stupide couronne de fleurs se balançant stupidement devant l'un de ses yeux, tombant presque ;  _oui, Louis, tout ce que tu veux, tout, je le ferai, oh mon Dieu_ , mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut ce qu'il faisait de mieux à cet instant. Tenant les hanches de Louis, il pénétra avec l'intensité de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Les doigts de Louis s'enfoncèrent assez fortement dans ses épaules pour y laisser des bleus, son sexe pressé contre le ventre de Harry.

La chaleur de Louis autour de lui était tout ce qu'il ressentait, tellement bon qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait pleurer, et il lâcha sa prise sur la réalité, se donnant simplement tout entier à cette sensation. Chaque à-coup impuissant du corps de Louis, son sexe glissant contre la peau de Harry, la sensation de ses mains l'agrippant désespérément et étant incapables de le lâcher, chaque sentiment déclenchant une explosion sous la peau de Harry, comme des cierges magiques, et envoyait une vague de chaleur directement dans son sexe. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et laissait échapper des gémissements à bout de souffle, priant silencieusement pour Dieu savait quoi, et ses yeux semblaient ne plus pouvoir rester ouverts, mais il devait regarder Louis.

La chaleur était en train de se former dans le creux de son ventre, une chaleur tellement intense qu'il en eut peur, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Sous lui, Louis était en sueur et désireux, gémissant pour lui (« Harry j'en ai besoin, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, plus-plus-plus, comme ça, juste là, ouais, oh mon Dieu, tellement bon,  _s'te plaît_  Harry, t'es tellement bon, je t'aime, oh s'il te plaît ») et Harry disait des choses en retour, stupides, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête finissait par sortir de sa bouche, « Je t'aime aussi, tellement bon, oh,  _oh_ , putain, Louis, tellement bon, t'es tellement bon, je t'aime tellement » - et puis l'orgasme fut un raz de marée, un tsunami venant éteindre les flammes, et ils brûlèrent littéralement lors de leurs derniers instants.

Pénétrant tellement fort en Louis que ça leur fit mal à tous les deux, le sentant se tordre à chaque fois qu'il frôlait sa prostate. Sanglotant contre sa peau chaude, mordant sa clavicule pour essayer d'étouffer ses gémissements. Sentant Louis le tenir comme s'il le lâchait, il ne serait jamais capable de se retrouver à nouveau, comme s'ils brûleraient tous les deux dans cette chaleur. Puis Harry jouit si puissamment que le monde explosa en de magnifiques étoiles, et il ne pouvait plus voir Louis ; il pouvait seulement le sentir, tout chaud et étroit autour de son sexe alors que Harry gémissait. Louis vint juste après lui, les doigts dans ses cheveux se serrant et tirant tellement fort que Harry pensa qu'il avait peut-être arraché quelques uns, gémissant alors que les derniers secousses le firent frissonner, un tremblement de terre d'une toute nouvelle ampleur et beaucoup plus important que l'échelle de Richter.

Alors, ils avaient couché ensemble et puis voilà.

 

~*~

 

Il leur fallut un long moment pour redescendre de leurs orgasmes. Au moment où Harry fut à nouveau capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, Harry tira la couverture par-dessus leurs têtes, se roulant en boule contre le torse de Harry, plein de sommeil et apparemment complètement épuisé. Harry pourrait faire écho à ce sentiment.

Il se coucha, caressant le dos de Louis, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et il posa son front plein de sueur sur celui de Louis, se sentant comme étant une partie de lui. Oubliez Harry et Louis ; ils étaient HarryetLouis, une seule entité. Louis était autant une partie de Harry que l'étaient ses bras, ou son petits orteil – et s'il venait à perdre l'une de ces choses, Louis lui manquerait le plus.

Ils étaient entourés par les fleurs fanant, la lumière du jour fuyant pour être remplacée par la nuit. Tout s'effaçait et se terminait. Même les souvenirs qu'ils venaient de créer, si colorés et vibrants à présent, mais flous à cause de la fatigue, il serait difficile de les retrouvait un jour. Rien n'allait durer, pas même eux. Harry s'en fichait. Il se fichait d'exister, ou de ne pas exister, ou de qui avait existé avant lui et qui existerait après. Il se fichait qu'un jour ses os seraient de la poussière et que personne ne saurait ou se préoccuperait du fait qu'il avait vécu, qu'il n'aurait jamais existé, parce que personne ne le connaîtrait. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'être ici avec lui, dans ce lit.

« Tu peux chanter pour moi ? » marmonna Louis, la voix épaisse et plein de sommeil, comme s'il était déjà parti. Au moment où Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, il s'était déjà endormi, tiré dans le vide de l'inconscient. Harry décida quand même de chanter.

Il se blottit contre Louis, voulant être plus proche, ayant besoin que leurs corps soient collés si fermement ensemble qu'ils auraient pu être physiquement joints. Ils étaient chauds et plein de sueur, et ce n'était pas du tout dégoûtant. Sa couronne de fleur avait été réduite en miettes, les roses tombant et fanant ; Louis avait quelques pétales d'œillet rose dans les cheveux et ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cils se courbant sur ses joues et sa bouche gonflée légèrement ouverte. Les lignes élégantes de ses pommettes étaient aussi rouges par l'effort, et même maintenant que le sommeil l'avait calmé, il tenait toujours Harry avec une prise assez ferme pour lui faire mal – mais Harry aimait ça, avoir l'impression que Louis essayait de le protéger même maintenant. Ses mains traînant le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit-ami, un mouvement de caresse répétitif, il posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Louis et chanta dans un murmure, des mèches de cheveux caramel chatouillant son visage.

«  _Oh, I was born too late, to a world that doesn't care_  
I wish I was a punk rocker, with flowers in my hair... »  
(ndlt : Oh, je suis né trop tard, dans un monde qui s'en fiche  
Je voudrais être un punk rocker avec des fleurs dans mes cheveux)


End file.
